


By His Side [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [42]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony catches a cold, but he insists that he is not sick. Steve is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Moodboards [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	By His Side [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Sickfic” [K3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
